


Triplex and One

by Hajinnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajinnie/pseuds/Hajinnie
Summary: Despite being the university's sex counselor, Kyungsoo is a virgin and he is determined to lose it once and for all on his upcoming birthday. To do this, he enlists Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun to help him with that.





	Triplex and One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: R1 M10
> 
> *Dear, prompter and anyone reading this. At one point, I considered Soo getting dicked down by the other 8 members, then somehow I decided to settle on 3 because as much as I'd like to include them all, that's too many dicks for me to handle. I hope you and everyone else enjoy this fic <3

No one would expect that Kyungsoo, a third-year student pursuing a degree in Psychology with a major in counseling, who was also the university’s intern counselor, would be a virgin at the age of twenty and almost going into twenty-one.

Now, it wouldn’t be a surprise except for the fact that Kyungsoo was specifically the intern counselor for the Seoul National University’s “Sexual Health Initiative Program”.

In such a position where he often gave talks and advice to the fellow students about their sexual health, sexuality and overall wellbeing; one would expect that Kyungsoo would be someone well-experienced and versed in the topic to be able to give out such advice and information.

However, despite Kyungsoo’s theory of knowledge on the subject, he lacked far behind in terms of the practical. Kyungsoo was very much of a virgin still and at this point, he was a bit too ashamed to admit this to even his closest friends.

Because he hid this fact, it actually made it more difficult for Kyungsoo to actually try and lose his virginity. And as someone who was very sex-positive and open towards sex, he was more than eager to finally lose his virginity because he was very much ready and not simply because he felt pressured to do it.

Except, the opportunity to lose his virginity never seemed to arise and his situation didn’t seem to help either. Therefore, for now, Kyungsoo was still stuck carrying his label as a virgin around, although no one knew about this.

During a club recruitment drive week, Kyungsoo was tasked by his professor, Dr. Kim Junmyeon, to manage the psychology and counseling club booth.

Kyungsoo’s task was to hand out fliers and leaflets to promote the club and also spread general information on overall sexual health and wellness. So, even if they weren’t interested to join the club, they could always drop by for counseling or a QnA session if they had any problems they wished to talk about.

“Please drop by Room E406 at the school of Psychology block on weekdays from 9 am to 5 pm! Or you can email us to make an appointment!” Kyungsoo repeated out loud, waving fliers and handing pamphlets to the students that passed by his booth.

The club recruitment drive was being held in the university’s gymnasium where more than thirty other clubs were also similarly trying to recruit members at the same time, forcing Kyungsoo to compete with them.

For someone uninterested in either psychology or counseling, Kyungsoo’s club and the whole “Sexual Health Initiative” program he was trying to promote might seem uninteresting or boring even.

Kyungsoo knew there was no way he’d be able to compete with the flashy music club who even had famous singers in their clubs, nor could he compete with the clubs for various sports who were known to have the most enthusiastic members.

Despite all that, Kyungsoo never faltered and he knew that even if he managed to reach out to one more person needing help, he would have done his part.

“We’re offering free condoms! Please make sure you stay protected!” Kyungsoo continued to yell, having to fight over the art club who were utilizing a megaphone to compete against the other clubs.

So far, the rugby club was winning even over the art club with their megaphone because of their loud Haka dance which attracted the most attention.

A few girls passing by Kyungsoo’s booth giggled and hid their faces when he tried to offer them the condoms. Some of the sports jock laughed at each other but did take a few, continuing to tease each other as they made their way.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed! Safe and consensual sex is a gift to us! Prevention is always better than cure!” Kyungsoo continued to preach, even if he knew that he wasn’t practicing any of which that he preached, simply because he wasn't having any sex in the first place. 

After almost an hour of standing, yelling and handing out fliers, Kyungsoo took a short break and adjusted one of the banners stands in his booth before taking a seat behind the desk where Baekhyun had been at for a while now.

“I keep on telling you, year after year, don’t try too hard. Those other clubs will just find a new and louder way to stand out. That’s why I’d just sit and wait. If anyone is interested, they’ll come,” Baekhyun remarked, only paying half attention to Kyungsoo as he was still texting on his phone.

“I know,” Kyungsoo sighed, “-but my method does work and even if it only attracts one or two more people, that’s fine by me. I mean, it worked for you and you’re not even majoring in Psychology.”

“Well, I just needed that extra credit and I don’t need to do much in this club so that’s why I joined,” Baekhyun admitted.

“Why don’t you help me walk around the place and hand out fliers especially to the freshman,” Kyungsoo suggested.

“I’d do that but people are just going to balk when they realize it’s about sex. Not everyone is open about it, you know,” Baekhyun expressed, looking up from his phone momentarily.

“-but you’re a popular student. Maybe they’ll listen to you. You do realize I have got this reputation as some kind of “wild child” because I keep campaigning about sexual freedom and expression around campus,” Kyungsoo realized.

“Oh, don’t worry about them, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun assured, “They’re just prudes. Those people are going to be virgins for a long time and even when they do lose it, they’ll probably be those people who just lie down like a starfish and take it. That’s boring as hell.”

“Uh- yeah …I guess,” Kyungsoo pretended to agree because he hadn’t really had the experience to talk enough about the subject. Quickly, Kyungsoo tried to change the topic, “So, do you want to grab some lunch soon? I have a class in the afternoon after this.”

“Oh, sorry but I can’t,” Baekhyun apologized, “I promised I’d have a lunch date with Sehun but we can watch over the booth for you while you go to class.”

“Sure that works too,” Kyungsoo shrugged a shoulder as he arranged the fliers and pamphlets on the table, “Since your boyfriend, Sehun, is as popular as you, maybe you two would be able to attract more people here.”

“I’ll let him know. He’ll be more than happy to help,” Baekhyun mentioned, sitting with his legs up on the chair as he continued to text his boyfriend, Sehun.

“Well then, I’ll leave it to you two then. I’ll see you after class,” Kyungsoo waved, gathering up his belongings, “I promise to take you two out to lunch this weekend for helping me out.”

“You don’t have to since I’m actually a member of this club and it’s my responsibility but sure, I’ll take it,” Baekhyun accepted, waving back at Kyungsoo, “Have a good time in class.”

After Kyungsoo was done with class that day, he returned to the booth to help Baekhyun, and Sehun clear the place up; carrying the tables and chairs back to the club’s office, tidying up the fliers and pamphlets.

Kyungsoo set a date to take Sehun and Baekhyun out for lunch that Saturday before they went their separate ways with Kyungsoo going back to his apartment and Sehun and Baekhyun going back to theirs.

Kyungsoo lived off campus in an apartment block just about less than ten minutes away by foot. The apartment was a popular choice for students due to its proximity to campus and shops.

Here, Kyungsoo rented a small two-room unit, sharing the place with his roommate, Chanyeol, an interior designing major also in his third year. Although, Chanyeol had been taking most of his classes online recently and was thus usually at home for most of the day.

Since Kyungsoo had to move out from the dormitory after his first year, he had been renting with Chanyeol, who was also his former roommate when they had lived on campus. Even though Kyungsoo had sort of a crush on Chanyeol, he was good at handling his emotions to maintain their relationship with friends. Getting to continue living with Chanyeol was almost like a living blessing Kyungsoo was still getting to experience.

“Yo!” Chanyeol greeted from the couch, lying down with his laptop on his stomach once Kyungsoo stepped into their apartment.

“Oh, hi,” Kyungsoo replied, taking off his coat and hanging it up on a hook, before taking off his shoes at the doorway.

“You didn’t knock,” Chanyeol lightly mentioned, “You’re lucky I was just doing some assignments and not masturbating here.”

“Well, it appears that you clearly weren’t,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “What you do is your business as long as it’s safe, consensual and healthy.”

“-right,” Chanyeol sat up, putting his laptop away on the coffee table in front of the couch, “-as expected, good words of advice from the sex counselor.”

“I suppose so,” Kyungsoo stood in front of the couch, facing Chanyeol, “Didn’t you go to campus today?”

“I did,” Chanyeol affirmed, “The bowling club told me to come a bit for the recruitment drive and I saw you too but I was too busy to stop and talk to you. I also saw Baekhyun sitting there on his phone.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo remembered, feeling into his pockets before producing a strip of condoms that came in threes, “Before I forget, this is some extra from the drive. We didn’t get to give it all away and some of it is expiring soon. Do you want them?”

“Me?” Chanyeol scoffed, “I haven’t been able to get a date, not since our first year. They would just expire if you gave them to me.”

“Well, you never know when the opportunity will arise and isn’t it best to be prepared when that happens,” Kyungsoo stated, still holding the strip of condoms in his hand as his eyes couldn’t help but wander down to Chanyeol’s clothed crotch region.

“Don’t you think that you’d need it more than I will?” Chanyeol questioned, arching an eyebrow, “I know you’ve never brought anyone home in the three years we’ve been living together but you expect me to believe that the sex-positive counselor, Do Kyungsoo, isn’t getting any action?” Chanyeol snickered.

“Uh…I’ll just leave it here then,” Kyungsoo hastily dropped the strip of condoms onto a small vase on the coffee table meant for holding keys or the remote controls, quickly excusing himself, “I have some assignments to work you on. See you later.”

“Sure, see you in a bit for dinner,” Chanyeol replied, not even thinking that Kyungsoo was obviously trying to avoid the topic.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t fantasize about how Chanyeol’s dick really looked like, now that the topic of condoms which usually went over dicks, was brought up. Sure, he did catch a glimpse of it a few times when he caught Chanyeol walking out of the shower naked, Chanyeol thinking that he was home alone. But those were just brief moments and Kyungsoo didn’t get to have a clear look at Chanyeol’s package.

Kyungsoo wasn’t embarrassed about it but he whenever that happened, he would turn his head away to respect Chanyeol’s privacy. Kyungsoo held consent as a very important aspect and he wouldn’t be ogling at someone’s naked body either if they didn’t consent to it.

So far, Kyungsoo thought he was lucky for being friends first with Chanyeol because it sure did help him skip the awkward phase one tended to face with a crush.

The thought of Chanyeol’s dick and maybe other dicks, in particular, did certainly linger in Kyungsoo’s head for a while after that. Like an itch that wouldn’t go away until it was scratched, Kyungsoo knew it was time for some self-loving masturbation.

Kyungsoo waited until it was late enough at night and made sure that Chanyeol was fast asleep before he got down to it.

Apart from practicing safe sex and the encouragement of having a positive perception of sex, Kyungsoo was also a strong advocate to masturbation as an alternative to sexual release other than intercourse.

In the university’s counseling room which also doubled as the office for the Psychology and Counseling club, Kyungsoo had even printed and hung up charts on well-researched facts regarding the benefits of masturbating and having an orgasm for both men and women alike. 

A few of the particular benefits of an orgasm which Kyungsoo was specifically after at the time was the combating of stress and helping him sleep better later on.

Kyungsoo had a long day, advocating sexual wellbeing during the club recruitment drive and then having to attend class and complete assignments for other classes.

Kyungsoo knew he was stressed indeed and recognizing that on top of just being horny when he began fantasizing about Chanyeol’s dick, Kyungsoo quickly got down to rubbing one out.

Kyungsoo opened his drawer where he neatly arranged his collection of sex toys; ranging from rubber dildos to vibrators to butt plugs and even a fleshlight in arrays of colors and sizes.

Kyungsoo didn’t just stop at merely owning them, however. After every online purchase of the said sex toy, he would try it out and then leave a nice, detailed review on the site on his experience and satisfaction with the said sex toy.

Kyungsoo saw that it was important for others to be informed of the product through his anecdotes before making the purchase. He was also very open to recommending what type of sex toys would suit an individual based on their wants and needs.

Although, Kyungsoo did admit feeling a slight pang in his heart when a certain sex toy was advertised to be perfect for “couples” because that was something he couldn’t relate to, making him feel a bit of a hypocrite sometimes for advocating sex but never having experienced it.

Nonetheless, Kyungsoo was happy the way he is and quickly turned off all the lights in his room leaving only the night lights on for some ambiance, made sure he locked the door and then sat himself down comfortably on a chair in front of his computer.

Kyungsoo opened his regular porn site and typed “gangbang” in the search bar because that was what he had been into lately. Kyungsoo was used to watching vanilla porn with sex in the missionary position and maybe a blowjob here and there.

Kyungsoo had never been a big fan of rough sex with all the slapping and choking that was featured in porn as of late, so it had come off as a surprise when he accidentally stumbled upon a porn video of some guy around his age getting railed by three other men at the same time.

Like the open type of person he was towards new ideas and concepts, Kyungsoo thought he might as well try watching it, in order to see what the whole fuss was about.

After that, Kyungsoo never recalled his dick being so hard and how he began fantasizing of being serviced by three dicks simultaneously. Now, if only he could have that in real life and experience first-hand how it felt like.

Of course, there was still that barrier of being a virgin still looming around him.

Living with a roommate for three years now had taught Kyungsoo how to masturbate in silence without getting caught. He managed to keep his moans and whimpers low as he slid the well-lubed fleshlight up and down along the length of his erect cock.

He wasn’t hiding the fact that he was masturbating but instead was being considerate of Chanyeol. Not everyone would appreciate having to hear one’s roommate loudly masturbating in the next room but Kyungsoo didn’t know that Chanyeol wouldn’t have minded.

Kyungsoo knew just how he liked it best, having explored his body well enough to know how to effectively get himself off through masturbation.

Throwing his head back against the back of his chair and suppressing the moan spilling from his lips, Kyungsoo twisted his wrist and hence the fleshlight in his grasp, that being just the right way he knew he liked.

He absolutely loved the feeling of the tight clench of the fleshlight, twisting around on the bundles of nerves of the most sensitive part of his body. Kyungsoo really wished he had the time to prep himself, so he could painlessly slip a dildo inside himself to complete the whole rush of sensations he was experiencing at the moment.

The moans of the bottom and the three tops in the porn video playing on Kyungsoo’s computer were sending him into a delirious frenzy, one fueled by lust and physical pleasure.

There was a persistent ringing sound in his ear and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if it was from the loud sex noises blasting over his headphones or just the overall rush of blood circulating all in his body as his heart began to palpitate.

Kyungsoo’s wrist was tiring out but he wasn’t stopping yet and even sped up jerking himself off with the fleshlight. The squelching noises of the lubed fleshlight sliding along the length of his erect cock were drowned out by the bottom literally squealing on the video that was playing in full screen and in absolute high definition.

Kyungsoo felt the build up and knew that his orgasm was coming close. His right wrist was speeding up; he had to basically bite down on his lip to avoid being overheard by Chanyeol who was probably asleep in the next room.

Kyungsoo felt himself literally straining and all the muscle in the lower half of his body clenching right before he came. The orgasm was sudden but something expected of, leaving Kyungsoo panting and almost breathless as he came into the fleshlight.

The porn playing on the computer screen didn’t seem too appealing anymore now and the loud sounds of the participants in the foursome on screen were now deafening instead of arousing. After an orgasm, Kyungsoo

Not wanting to deal with the mess yet, Kyungsoo utilized his free left hand to exit the tab on his computer with the porn playing before peeling the headphones off of his head.

Only then, carefully, Kyungsoo removed the fleshlight which was still sheathed onto his cock that had now softened. Although it was designed in such a way to avoid a mess, Kyungsoo still didn’t want the potential of spilling his cum everywhere because it would be a hassle to clean up, especially now that he was beginning to feel sleepy and heavy from the post-orgasm.

All Kyungsoo wanted to do now was to clear up everything quickly and get to bed, taking care of his usual post-masturbation clean up routine.

Kyungsoo slipped into a pair of shorts and wrapped the fleshlight in a towel, making sure to keep it in an upright position before tiptoeing out of his room and into the shared washroom. That way, even if Chanyeol decided to get up to use the toilet, Kyungsoo could come up with an excuse that he was showering or something like that.

In the washroom, Kyungsoo rinsed the fleshlight thoroughly with warm water and soap. Kyungsoo had made sure to only buy fleshlights that could be easily cleaned and dissembled for this purpose, leaving the websites nice reviews and extra stars if the product’s convenience him this way.

Hygiene was an important part of maintaining sex toys and Kyungsoo was one to take it seriously in addition to advising people to also regularly wash theirs. Kyungsoo was guilty of scaring some people off on the internet who admitted to not washing their sex toys by sharing them factual evidence of urinary tract infections and other types of infections arising from not washing sex toys.

Kyungsoo only went to sleep once he was done cleaning up everything including himself, storing the fleshlight back in its drawer, neatly arranged with the rest of his sex toys.

**

The following morning, while Kyungsoo was on the computer and catching up with the latest updates regarding studies and his personal life, he glanced over at the calendar on his desk and noticed the red circle he had made over the date which would be his 21st birthday. That date was just over a week away now.

Kyungsoo didn’t really have plans for his birthday but if he happened to be free that day, he had decided to drop by at the local soup kitchen and volunteer if extra help was needed. Kyungsoo was never one for celebrations and preferred more private affairs with those close to him instead.

When Kyungsoo later left his room to have breakfast, he ran into Chanyeol standing near the kitchen counter, stirring a spoon in his mug of hot coffee.

“Good morning~,” Chanyeol sang upon seeing Kyungsoo, “You’re early. Aren’t your classes in the afternoon today? Going to do some work at the club, are you?”

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo returned, opening the fridge beside Chanyeol, “and yeah, I’ll be going to meet Professor Kim for some matters first.”

“Busy as a bee always,” Chanyeol mentioned, tossing the spoon into the sink nearby and then blowing at the rim of the mug before taking a sip of the hot coffee.

“I want to graduate on time so I have to. I’ll have all the time to rest during the holidays,” Kyungsoo reasoned, taking out some frozen packed food that he planned to heat up for breakfast, not really being in the mood to prepare anything elaborate.

“Mmm…,” Chanyeol hummed, holding the mouth of the mug close to his lips, “-which reminds me. Isn’t your birthday coming soon? Its next week isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Kyungsoo affirmed as he tore off the plastic wrap on the cold packed food container.

“Do you want anything?” Chanyeol asked, scooting closer to Kyungsoo until they were standing in front of the kitchen counter, just literally inches apart.

Right there and then, Kyungsoo felt like he was getting hit and ran over by a speeding truck. The first thing that came to Kyungsoo’s mind when Chanyeol posed the question was the thought of losing his virginity in a foursome much like the ones in the porn videos he had been watching as of late.

But of course, Kyungsoo couldn’t just say that out loud to Chanyeol even if that was what he really wanted and felt.

It certainly didn’t help that Chanyeol was standing so close to him, where Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol almost breathing down his neck. To make matters worse, Chanyeol was only dressed in his black wifebeater, exposing his toned arms and shoulders to Kyungsoo who really digged that in a man.

Kyungsoo could almost feel himself salivate as his eyes were trained on Chanyeol’s muscular arms instead of looking at Chanyeol directly in the eye. Kyungsoo was a bit too nervous to form eye-contact now, not with the kind of thoughts running in his head.

“Uh…I’ll think about it. I’ll let you know,” Kyungsoo said in hopes to quickly diffuse the situation.

“Sure, just let me know if you come up with something,” Chanyeol smiled fondly towards Kyungsoo, carrying his mug away from the kitchen counter.

As Chanyeol was walking away, Kyungsoo wished he could just pull Chanyeol back and say that he wanted to be stuffed in every hole by at least three different cocks for his birthday, where one of the three cocks would also specifically belong to Chanyeol. Of course, that didn’t really seem like a good idea at the time.

**

That weekend, Kyungsoo fulfilled his promise of bringing Baekhyun and Sehun out to lunch at a café a bit further from campus.

As Baekhyun’s close friend since high school, Kyungsoo was always introduced to whoever Baekhyun was dating at any time. So it wasn’t a surprise that Kyungsoo also became friends with whoever Baekhyun’s boyfriend was.

Baekhyun had always been popular since high school because of his good looks and outgoing personality. Due to this, he often had a row of suitors lined up to ask him out on a date and hence had been with many men and women alike over the years. 

For once, Kyungsoo was extremely relieved that Baekhyun had managed to keep a single romantic partner over six months and that person in question was Sehun; whom Baekhyun had been seeing for almost ten months now.

But Kyungsoo almost fell off the chair at the café table when he was asked almost the same thing by Sehun and Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun told me your birthday is next Friday. Do you want us to buy you or do anything for your birthday?” Sehun had asked, looking at Baekhyun as they both then turned to look at Kyungsoo with wide eager smiles.

Kyungsoo knew they were just being good friends like Chanyeol had been. It was normal for friends to want to celebrate birthdays and buy gifts for each other. But the circumstances this time around were different because of what Kyungsoo wanted for his birthday in particular.

Baekhyun and Sehun looked so hopeful, holding each other’s hands as they anticipated Kyungsoo’s answer. They were almost like two parents who were pleased to buy anything for their child who had just won an award or came at the top of the class.

This time, Kyungsoo felt like a deer in headlights instead of an accident victim who had been run over by a heavy vehicle when he was asked the same question by Chanyeol.

“Um…actually, I have a confession to make,” Kyungsoo blurted out, scratching his nails as he looked towards the surface of the table instead of Baekhyun and Sehun just opposite from him.

“Oh, you want to have a big reveal for your birthday?” Baekhyun assumed, nodding at Sehun who did the same.

“No, it’s not that,” Kyungsoo quickly corrected, waving both his hands to brush it off, “I mean, I have something I want to confess right now here.”

“Umm..sure?” Sehun turned to Baekhyun as if to look for an answer to Kyungsoo’s abrupt declaration to make a confession.

“Well, if you want to, then what’s stopping you? Just tell us? But wait, you didn’t run over someone and kill them right?” Baekhyun worried.

“No, of course not,” Kyungsoo vehemently denied, “I can’t even drive, don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, true,” Baekhyun realized, “So what is it that is so absolutely important until you must tell us this right instant?”

Kyungsoo sighed, “I’m sorry but I have been lying to you and everyone for almost these past three years. The truth is,” Kyungsoo gulped before continuing, “I’m actually a virgin. I know you must be shocked to find out that considering what I do and advocate on a daily basis but yeah that’s the truth.”

Baekhyun sighed too but out of relief with a hand pressed to his chest, “Whew. I thought you were going to say that you accidentally killed someone or something like that. I’m so glad it’s not that because I don’t know how to break you out of prison if you ever got incarcerated.”

Sehun was quiet although he did make a low “Oh” sound as he nodded and seemed to be in thought about Kyungsoo’s confession.

“Didn’t you hear what I said though?” Kyungsoo had to reiterate, “I’m a virgin, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, I heard you loud and clear,” Baekhyun affirmed, “Is there anything wrong with it?”

“Don’t you think I’m a hypocrite for being a virgin but yet advocate about sex and stuff related to it on a daily basis?” Kyungsoo inquired, feeling very small at the presence of both Baekhyun and Sehun due to how intimidated he actually felt.

“Nah,” Baekhyun waved a hand away, “It is a bit unexpected to hear that you are a virgin but I don’t think it’s something too shocking either.”

Sehun interjected, “Yeah, I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t said you were a virgin either but there’s nothing wrong with it even considering what you do. I don’t think being a virgin is something to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, you’re doing something good and actually contributing to society. So what if you’re a virgin? You’re helping inform people our age about safe sex and stuff like that,” Baekhyun supported.

“You guys really think that way?” Kyungsoo sniffled, feeling quite touched at the support he was receiving for something he felt so trivial now.

“Of course!” Sehun and Baekhyun chimed in unison.

“Thank you so much. It actually felt good to finally let that off my chest. I feel like once I’ve come clean about it and cleared up all the misconceptions people might have about me being experienced in sex because of what I do, I think that I might finally be able to clear this hurdle and lose my virginity for real,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Oh~,” Baekhyun sang, wiggling his eyebrow from across the table at Kyungsoo, “So is that what you have planned for your 21st birthday? To finally lose your virginity? I understand why you decided to inform us about it now after we brought up the topic of getting you something for your birthday.”

“Wait, how did you figure that out?” Kyungsoo was more surprised than embarrassed now.

“He knows you too well,” Sehun mentioned like it was the most blatant thing.

“Mhm,” Baekhyun hummed, nodding his head at Kyungsoo, “So you want to lose your virginity for your birthday, I guess I could help with that.”

Kyungsoo took a full moment to process what Baekhyun had just told him and he jolted, “What!?”

“I said what I said,” Baekhyun stressed, linking arms with Sehun and then turning to gaze upon fondly towards his boyfriend.

Sehun too smiled back at Baekhyun before turning their heads to look dead straight at Kyungsoo.

“Sehun and I have been discussing having a threesome but we haven’t found the right person for that. Ideally, we would want someone we both knew and were comfortable with to do this kind of stuff. We actually thought about you but we didn’t want to be rude and just suddenly bring up such a topic until now,” Baekhyun revealed.

“Yeah, we’d be happy to have you be the third person and join in with us. In fact, we can’t even think of someone even better for it. We won’t force you to date the both of us at the same time if it’s just sex you want but we’d be very glad to help you lose your virginity,” Sehun added in.

“Consider it like a birthday present from the both of us too,” Baekhyun cheerfully remarked.

“-b-but,” Kyungsoo stuttered.

“Well, we’re not forcing you if you don’t want to. You’re clear to make the decision and don’t feel bad about turning us down either if that’s not what you want. We promise everything will be safe, sane and consensual like you always say it must be,” Baekhyun assured.

“No, it’s not that,” Kyungsoo corrected, “I might need to think about the offer but I’m open to the idea. I just,” Kyungsoo paused, obviously hesitating, “…I’ve had some fantasies about a gangbang as of late and uh…I was wondering if I could bring someone else along to join us if I agree to this.”

“You mean your roommate Chanyeol?” Baekhyun deadpanned.

“Wait, how did you know that too?,” Kyungsoo was honestly impressed at Baekhyun at this point.

Sehun laughed at Kyungsoo’s obliviousness and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Obviously, Kyungsoo had been too obvious over the way he had been crushing and thirsting over Chanyeol during the past three years. It was as clear as day to anyone except Kyungsoo himself that he had been having the hots for Chanyeol.

In fact, at this point, Chanyeol himself was well aware of that fact but had chosen to not say anything about it because he didn’t want Kyungsoo to be flustered or uncomfortable around him.

Kyungsoo only spent a day before agreeing on Baekhyun and Sehun’s proposition to help Kyungsoo lose his virginity.

The date and time had been set in the evening on Kyungsoo’s birthday on the following Saturday. Kyungsoo trusted Baekhyun and Sehun when they told him that they were clean from any sexually transmitted diseases, especially since they have been in an exclusive relationship with each other only for the past year.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t have trusted anyone else if they had said the same without producing official proof from a doctor’s office but he knew that Baekhyun and Sehun wouldn’t lie to him about such a thing he could be very anal about.

Now that that was done with, Kyungsoo still another hurdle to get over with and that was to ask if Chanyeol would be willing to join in on Kyungsoo’s 21st birthday gangbang.

Sehun and Baekhyun were more than happy to have Chanyeol join in but Kyungsoo would have to brave up and ask Chanyeol about it first though. Honestly, Kyungsoo didn’t know if Chanyeol would be open or closed off to the idea.

Chanyeol’s decision whether to join in on the gangbang was rather crucial as it would determine the venue for where the whole thing would take place.

Sehun still lived with his family and Baekhyun had roommates so it wouldn’t be possible to use their places.

If Chanyeol said yes and agreed to join in, they could just use the apartment Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shared. If Chanyeol said no, they would have to book a hotel room for it and put down a bit of money for that because they lived in Seoul where hotels were rather expensive.

On Wednesday, three days before Kyungsoo’s 21s birthday on Saturday, Kyungsoo decided it was about time to ask if Chanyeol basically wanted to participate in fucking him for his birthday.

It was actually harder to ask Chanyeol about this unlike when he had brought it up with Sehun and Baekhyun. Apparently, this was normal because Kyungsoo had feelings somewhat for Chanyeol and feared the potential rejection, although he was unabashed about the whole sex part.

It was late in the afternoon on Wednesday. Kyungsoo had finished his classes for the day and was home, waiting for Chanyeol to come back from the gym.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo was completing some assignments and writing out emails to his professors in his room with the door slightly open so he could hear Chanyeol coming home.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to waste any more time, whatnot with his birthday just a few days away. He had been crushing on Chanyeol while living with the said person for years and this would just take a few minutes at most, Kyungsoo thought.

Therefore, when Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol unlocking the front door of their apartment when he got home, Kyungsoo immediately locked his laptop and dashed out of his room to find Chanyeol already striding over to the fridge for something to drink after the gym.

Chanyeol had tossed his gym bag onto the couch nearby and swung open the door to the fridge before taking out the carton of milk only he drank from because Kyungsoo was lactose intolerant. Chanyeol had been taking a lot of fresh milk and protein supplements as of late because he was planning on bulking up muscle even more.

“Oh, hey,” Chanyeol greeted upon seeing Kyungsoo, pulling upon the milk carton lid as he began to chug the liquid from its packaging as if he was downing a mug of beer.

Kyungsoo tried to lower his gaze while he waited for Chanyeol to finish drinking so they could finally talk. However, it was hard to resist ogling at Chanyeol even if he was doing something like drinking milk.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice Chanyeol’s muscular and well-toned arms which were exposed from the singlet he was wearing only. Also, Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered to Chanyeol’s tilted up neck and the bulge of his Adam apple’s throbbing as he continued gulping down the milk, leaving a trail of milk drooling down the sides of his mouth.

At some point, Chanyeol too noticed Kyungsoo had been watching him with such an intense gaze. Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly helping with his case here with the way he was looking so intently at Chanyeol.

“Is there something you wanted to talk about?” Chanyeol addressed, lowering down the carton of milk from his face and wiping the trail of milk on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol looked even hotter when he did just that, despite how normal that perceived action was.

“Y-yeah,” Kyungsoo stuttered a little, “It’s about my birthday this coming Saturday.”

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol grinned, appearing as if he understood Kyungsoo and that they were on the same page now, “-did you figure out what you wanted for your birthday?”

“Yes, I did,” Kyungsoo exclaimed, standing up straight.

“So, what can I get for you?” Chanyeol continued smiling, beaming and just genuinely eager to help fulfill a birthday wish for a good friend.

“Umm…,” Kyungsoo hesitated, “You might feel uncomfortable with what I’m about to say to you but it’s also rather judgmental of me to think you’d instantly feel that way even before I have even let you know what it is. But, anyway, I was going to say that I’d want something specifically from you and more personal for my birthday.”

“Then, tell me. What is it? I can’t help you if you don’t let me know,” Chanyeol remained exuberant.

Without a single pause, Kyungsoo took a deep breath before saying out loud, “I am actually a virgin still and I told Baekhyun and Sehun about it and you know that they are dating and they said that they have been thinking about having a threesome. So I brought up my gangbang kink which I have been having lately because of that one random porn video I stumbled upon and since they wanted a threesome, they offered me to come to join them and help me lose my virginity for my birthday. But the thing is, I’ve actually had a crush on you for three years and I’d like to have you join in and turn this into a foursome. I’ve told Sehun and Baekhyun about inviting you along and they said that if you’re fine with it, they’ll happily welcome you too. So the real thing I want for my birthday is your dick…in me.”

“Hmm…,” Chanyeol hummed, pondering. He was still holding up the milk carton close to his chest as his eyes seemed to be focused on the ceiling instead while he pondered on the suggestion.

“Well, I guess I could give you some time to think about it. Just let me know before Saturday. It’s alright to say no and I won’t hold this against you if you refuse, I promise. I’m fine just continuing being friends like this too if you do agree and join in,” Kyungsoo assured, laying out the prepositions.

“I always thought you were really cute and adorable too, you know,” Chanyeol confessed, fixing his gaze on Kyungsoo now, “-and not like in a platonic cute kind of way too. It was the ‘I probably want to fuck you’ kind of cute but we are good friends and I respect that and the boundaries, which is why I’ve never said anything or acted on it.”

“Really!?” Kyungsoo jolted, perking up, “Y-you’re not joking, right?”

“Of course not. I’m dead serious. Why would I joke to you about something like that? I do too have quite a crush on you,” Chanyeol tilted his head slightly, smiling at Kyungsoo, exposing the dimples on his cheeks.

“So is that a yes? Should I go call Baekhyun and Sehun and tell them that you’re joining us?” Kyungsoo asked, all giddy and excited.

“Sure, go ahead. I don’t mind them but I’m just doing this for you,” Chanyeol replied, rather fondly, “-oh and you don’t have to worry about anything because I’m all clean. I haven’t even had sexual contact with anyone in almost two years and my annual medical checkups have all came out clear from any sexually transmitted diseases.”

“You’re great. Thanks,” Kyungsoo almost squealed, “I’ll go tell Baekhyun and Sehun and we’ll be holding it here in our apartment on Saturday at eight at night. That is fine with you, right? Oh, we’ll be using my room too so I can make sure we’re all prepared and set.”

“Of course, I am totally fine with that,” Chanyeol easily agreed. After all, if Chanyeol was down to have sex with Kyungsoo and tolerate two of his friends joining in with them, it would seem ridiculous if he wasn’t fine with the whole planned gangbang to be held in their own apartment.

**

The rest of the week and the days leading up to Saturday seemed to pass by slower than usual, especially when Kyungsoo was excited for his birthday and specifically what would take place on the day; him finally losing his virginity.

The best part was that he was honored to be able to lose his virginity to his good friends and longtime crush. Kyungsoo honestly couldn’t have thought of a better way than to have it happen.

Time did pass and Saturday did come eventually. Kyungsoo went out for a birthday lunch with his family that Saturday and spent the rest of the daytime with them before the evening came, which had been solely reserved for getting fucked literally and losing his virginity.

At six in the evening that Saturday, Kyungsoo finally arrived back at his apartment which was still empty because Chanyeol had a meeting with some students from his course to discuss on a group assignment. Chanyeol had promised to be home earlier than eight at night so Kyungsoo wasn’t too worried.

Sehun and Baekhyun weren’t expected to arrive for another two hours and with some time left until then, Kyungsoo got down to preparing for the event of losing his virginity.

Kyungsoo pulled off his usual bed sheets and comforter from the mattress, replacing them with a spare disposable one he had bought yesterday because he had anticipated a mess and not wanting to dirty the ones he would have to sleep on.

On the bedside table, Kyungsoo arranged at least two tubes of lube, a box of condoms that came in twelve’s, baby wipes, tissues and even bottles of mineral water.

Kyungsoo just wanted to be prepared and ready, especially since he was the one who had come up with this whole idea. Hence, the last thing he wanted to do was to inconvenience and trouble Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol who had been willing to help him lose his virginity. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t the slightest bit nervous. In fact, he was excited, although he did feel slightly anxious because he wasn’t sure how things would exactly fold out because he wanted it to be a good experience for everyone involved.

While Kyungsoo waited for the others to arrive and once he was done with the room preparations, it was time to prepare his own body for the main event.

Kyungsoo picked out one of his favorite butt plugs from his neatly arranged sex toy drawer. This purple in color butt plug was in the medium level in terms of size and was perfect for stretching his anus out initially before it was prepared to receive a life-size penis.

Kyungsoo usually masturbated with this butt plug inside him while he jerked himself off. But this time, he restrained from touching his own cock, focusing only on prepping himself, not wanting to cum just yet.

Inside the washroom attached to his room, Kyungsoo lubed up the butt plug with a silicone-based lubricant. Kyungsoo was bending over the marble top of his sink, pressing his left hand toward the mirror in front of him for support as his right hand slowly pressed the tip of the butt plug into his hole, slowly easing it inside himself until it was fully sheathed and prevented from going further in because of the flared end.

The lubed butt plug felt cool as it entered into Kyungsoo’s warm orifice, giving him a rather tantalizing experience with the temperature differences.

Kyungsoo was already enjoying the sensation of the butt plug inside him and his cock was gradually getting hard just from that and thinking about how stretched out he’d feel when he had a real hard cock(s) inside him later on.

Kyungsoo was breathing hard, his breath formed mist and condensation on the washroom mirror as he continued to move the butt plug sheathed in his ass, sideways and vertically to loosen himself out. Kyungsoo let his forehead fall onto the mirror above the marble sink top as he whimpered soft moans that he didn’t even bother suppressing, unlike his regular masturbating sessions.

If Kyungsoo had known that Chanyeol always harbored an ‘I want to fuck you’ kind of crush on him, he wouldn’t have bothered keeping his voice down while was beating his meat off because there was a very high chance that Chanyeol would actually enjoy hearing that from the next room. 

Kyungsoo’s face and chest were flushed red and he could see that happening from his reflection in the mirror under the orange lighting. His dark brown pupils were blown wide, staring right back at him in the mirror as he continued to support himself up with one hand while his dominant hand was now thrusting the butt plug in and out of his ass.

Kyungsoo’s cock was fully erect now, pressed between the edge of the sink and his chest. He could feel the pre-cum already leaking out from his cock and no matter how hard he tried to still his hips from grinding against the marble, he couldn’t help but jerk occasionally against the edge for some desired friction.

For now, Kyungsoo’s cock remained untouched and he knew from experience that it would take longer and quite a lot of anal stimulation before he could cum from just solely penetration.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t too worried about that when he’d have three cocks filling him later on.

Kyungsoo felt his ass loosen up significantly when the butt plug didn’t seem to be filling him up as much as when he had just inserted it inside himself. The butt plug was also coming in and out of his hole way too easy compared to the slight resistance he encountered earlier on.

Knowing that it meant that he was rather adequately stretched out back there, Kyungsoo removed his right hand from the butt plug but kept it sheathed within him still as he planned on retrieving a bigger sex toy to replace it with.

As Kyungsoo was waddling out of the washroom and into his room with the lubed butt plug about four inches in his ass, he heard the front door opening and the familiar voices of several people chattering as they entered the apartment.

It was unmistakenly the voices of Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun. Apparently, Chanyeol had arrived outside the apartment around the same time Sehun and Baekhyun got there. Seeing each other all already gathered, they decided to walk up to the apartment together where they were ready to celebrate Kyungsoo’s birthday by helping him lose his virginity.

Kyungsoo didn’t really need to put his clothes on because he would have them off for the rest of the night but he was already conditioned to throw on the nearest shirt next to him before greeting someone in his place.

Quickly, Kyungsoo got dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts before leaving his room and entering the living room to greet Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun.

The butt plug was still loose and slick, lubed up inside his ass and his cock was still hard, although Kyungsoo’s shorts were rather loose and didn’t make that too obvious.

The butt plug in Kyungsoo’s ass wasn’t the type that was designed to be inside a person’s rectum the entire day, therefore it was actually a bit of struggle and involved a lot more waddling to move around with that still inside him.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Baekhyun squealed, throwing his arms wide as he hugged Kyungsoo the moment they met each other in the living room to the apartment.

Sehun and Baekhyun had brought other stuff along with them in paper bags, including a birthday cake and Chanyeol was helping Sehun put the cake away in the freezer. Kyungsoo could also see Chanyeol asking Sehun how they planned to first store away the beer that had been bought too. Since they planned to fuck first and have the birthday party later.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kyungsoo smiled back, hugging Baekhyun in return as he felt a hand firmly planted and squeezing his ass.

“I can’t wait to have a piece of this later on,” Baekhyun grinned, murmuring in Kyungsoo’s ear as he moved his hand away from Kyungsoo’s ass but not before giving it a good slap first.

“Don’t be stingy, we’ll all get a piece of it later on,” Chanyeol teased, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, joining to crowd around Baekhyun.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Sehun cooed, standing behind and putting his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he too joined in to admire the person that Kyungsoo was that evening.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. I can’t speak much for Chanyeol but Sehun is just a big baby, to be honest. Don’t be intimidated by his size and you have me too, your good old friend,” Baekhyun assured, running a finger down Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Chanyeol snickered, “It’s your birthday, Kyungsoo. Just tell me what and how you want it and I’ll give it to you since this is the present you wanted after all.”

Kyungsoo was rendered speechless, basking under all the undivided attention that was directed solely at him, only nodding and muttering a low “yes” to give them his consent.

Kyungsoo discovered that evening how much he liked to be treated in such a way.

Without further ado and much talk, Kyungsoo was slowly led to his own mattress on his bed in his own bedroom.

The whole event hadn’t even officially started yet but Kyungsoo was already excited and getting giddy at how things were unfolding. This was something new to him and all these physical sensations and emotions he was experiencing were thrilling to his senses.

“Wow, white sheets,” Chanyeol exclaimed the moment he too stepped inside Kyungsoo’s room together with Sehun and Baekhyun, used to seeing Kyungsoo’s usual brown bed sheets, “That’s going to stain.”

“It’s fine, it’s cheap and disposable,” Kyungsoo heaved out a reply because Baekhyun had pushed Kyungsoo down onto the bed.

Sehun stood beside Chanyeol at the edge of the bed, watching Baekhyun make the first move on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo landed on his stomach on the bed as Baekhyun hooked his fingers around the waistband of Kyungsoo’s checkered shorts, which came off easily with just a slight tug.

“Oh, look what we have here? Looks like someone was excited to have our cocks in him,” Baekhyun whipped his head behind to look over his shoulder, smirking back at Sehun and Chanyeol when he had removed the shorts covering Kyungsoo’s bubble butt.

Baekhyun tossed Kyungsoo’s shorts away, behind, landing somewhere on the carpeted floor as he spread Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks apart to show Sehun and Chanyeol the butt plug stuffed inside Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Someone was impatient it seems,” Chanyeol snickered, folding his arms over his chest, already feeling a bit pent up at how Baekhyun was “showing off” Kyungsoo in such a state to them.

“I was just- ah,” Kyungsoo was cut off when Baekhyun pressed his head back down to the bed with one hand.

Sehun was chuckling quietly to himself, knowing how riled up Baekhyun could get sometimes.

With the other hand, Baekhyun began twisting and thrusting the butt plug in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole, reveling in the low whimpering sounds Kyungsoo was emitting. Baekhyun seemed to like giving a slap on one of Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks, leaving a red mark on the skin from where his hand had struck on the flesh.

Kyungsoo yelped a strangled cry when Baekhyun’s hand struck down upon his ass yet again, purposely pushing the butt plug deeper inside. Kyungsoo felt the stinging sensation on his ass as a fully-clothed Baekhyun continued to press his head down to the mattress with his free hand.

In all the years Kyungsoo had known Baekhyun, he would have never figured out that his best friend was so rough in bed.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning in close to Kyungsoo’s ear.

“No,” Kyungsoo blinked his eyes which were tearing up, “I want this. Please continue.”

“Okay then,” Baekhyun instructed, growling, “Lie on your back and hold your legs open like a good boy, alright?”

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling his scalp burn a bit from his hair that was being pulled back by Baekhyun’s thick fingers.

“You’re so good,” Baekhyun praised, kissing Kyungsoo on the neck as he pulled back to allow Kyungsoo to roll over.

Baekhyun undressed and helped Kyungsoo out of his shirt too before pushing back Kyungsoo’s legs up to his chest and further instructing Kyungsoo to hold them and keep his legs open.

Kyungsoo obediently did as he told, breathing heavily and unable to look anywhere except up at the dimly lit pale white ceilings.

Unable to look or even move his neck slightly to see what was going on in such a position, Kyungsoo could only hear Baekhyun saying something to Sehun which went along the lines of, “Sehun feed him your cock.”

Then, Baekhyun seemed to be saying something else to Chanyeol which he couldn’t quite make out of because the room was being filled with the sounds of scuffling, clothes being taken off, belt buckles dropped to the floor, lube bottles being opened and condom wrappers being torn off.

Sehun did eventually come into view as he kneeled down onto the mattress beside where Kyungsoo’s head was laid down on. Sehun was stark naked as he aligned his hips close to Kyungsoo’s face, rubbing and tugging on his half-erect cock.

“Hi there,” Sehun greeted Kyungsoo, smiling from above Kyungsoo, “Baek told you to suck on my cock.”

Before Kyungsoo could respond, Sehun was already slapping his cock on Kyungsoo’s cheek, prodding the head of his erect cock around Kyungsoo’s full lips.

Baekhyun wasn’t joking when he said that Sehun was large. Sehun wasn’t just tall and built but the size of his cock also seemed fitting for his stature.

“Alright,” Kyungsoo managed to reply by turning his head sideways to avoid the cock being smeared all over his face, which was preventing him from talking.

Taking the cue, Sehun shifted and straddled Kyungsoo’s face with his knees planted on the mattress on either side of Kyungsoo’s head.

Sehun was holding himself up with his hands so as to avoid pushing his weight down and suffocate Kyungsoo as he gently sunk his cock between Kyungsoo’s lips and down the latter’s warm mouth.

Sehun moaned with his head lifted up towards the ceiling when his hard cock was now buried inside Kyungsoo’s warm and wet mouth.

“Tap on my leg three times if you want me to stop, okay?” Sehun groaned.

Kyungsoo was unable to respond with a dick in his mouth but nodded, humming, which sent down a pleasurable vibrating sensation on Sehun’s cock.

Sehun began thrusting his hips and hence his cock inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, starting off with shallow and slow thrusts, barely pushing in past an inch beyond the head of his cock. Sehun was well aware of Kyungsoo’s inexperience and wanted to be gentle too, warming Kyungsoo up for the initial stages.

Kyungsoo wanted to hold onto Sehun’s thighs for some leverage to adjust the angle of his head while a cock was being thrust between his lips but he was also unable to do so because his arms were occupied with holding his legs spread open and pressed to his chest, as per Baekhyun’s orders.

Baekhyun was the oldest among all of them in that room so somehow he had assumed the leadership position to command and order around everyone else, who didn’t seem to mind that either.

While his mouth was occupied with Sehun’s cock and Kyungsoo was getting a from below view of Sehun straddling his neck and chest, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were occupied with Kyungsoo’s lower half and specifically his anus.

Baekhyun was seated at Kyungsoo’s side around his waist level as he held both of Kyungsoo’s butt cheeks open, removing the butt plug and throwing it somewhere onto the mattress.

Kyungsoo wept at the loss down there, his mouth clenching down on Sehun’s cock and choking a little when it hit the roof of his mouth, although Kyungsoo was still able to breathe through his nose. Sehun being gentle and slow helped too.

The lube and some of the minimal anal lubrication trickled out of Kyungsoo’s hole especially when it was being pried open by Baekhyun’s fingers, which were smooth and moist from the lube he had smeared onto his own hand too.

“Look,” Baekhyun said to Chanyeol, holding Kyungsoo’s ass open.

Chanyeol was standing at the edge of the bed in front of the exposed view of Kyungsoo’s hole, fully naked and stroking his cock that he had lubed up with the tube Kyungsoo provided on the nightstand.

“So tight,” Baekhyun purred as he pushed his index finger into Kyungsoo’s hole, slowly going past the first knuckle and then the second. “He seems loose enough thanks to the plug,” Baekhyun added, pushing in his second and third finger into Kyungsoo.

Even though Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were around the same size and built as each other, Baekhyun had larger hands and thicker fingers compared to Kyungsoo. Having several of Baekhyun’s fingers inside him felt way fuller when compared to Kyungsoo’s own.

Kyungsoo moaned from above with Sehun’s cock in his mouth, prodding down his throat, sending more pleasurable vibrations along the length of Sehun’s cock.

“Keep doing that,” Sehun groaned, not knowing what exactly it was Baekhyun and Chanyeol were doing to Kyungsoo down there. He just knew that it made Kyungsoo moan and hum nicely on his cock.

“I feel like I could fit my entire hand in here,” Baekhyun remarked when a fourth finger slipped into Kyungsoo’s tight hole.

“He takes it so well,” Chanyeol groaned, licking his lips as he continued stroking his cock to get himself hard and prepared.

“Indeed,” Baekhyun nodded, removing his fingers from within Kyungsoo before he ordered, “Fuck him, Chanyeol.”

“As you wish,” Chanyeol willingly complied, rolling the length of the condom onto his hard cock.

Baekhyun scooted away to give Chanyeol space, removing his hands from Kyungsoo’s ass but not before pouring more lube out of the tube onto Kyungsoo’s hole, rubbing the liquid around his anus.

Chanyeol lined up the head of his cock against Kyungsoo’s puffed up entrance, finding his cock slipping inside easily due to how loosened up Kyungsoo was and the lube Baekhyun had just poured onto his ass. It was still a tight fit though and Chanyeol began to breathe heavily as he slipped in inch by inch, feeling the warmth of Kyungsoo’s walls pulsating and sickeningly smooth on his cock.

Slowly, Chanyeol began to thrust his cock into Kyungsoo as he gradually picked up his pace and the depth of his thrusts.

It was a bit hard to discern what was going on down there when he wasn’t able to see but Kyungsoo could feel that Chanyeol was as big as Sehun, if not bigger. The stretch he was experiencing because of Chanyeol’s cock penetrating him was just the perfect way Kyungsoo couldn’t have imagined to finally lose his ass virginity, having lost his mouth virginity just minutes earlier because of Sehun.

Chanyeol removed Kyungsoo’s hands from his legs and held them open by himself, pulling Kyungsoo apart by the ankles. Kyungsoo was split in half and the new position allowed for Chanyeol to thrust deeply at a sharper angle into Kyungsoo, hitting his prostate pleasurably at almost every move.

Now that Kyungsoo’s hands were free, they immediately flew to the mattress, gripping and clawing onto the bed sheets as if he was clinging for his dear life. Kyungsoo was being spit roasted so well, simultaneously by two cocks, so much that he felt like he might just explode from all the rush of sensations.

Chanyeol was just perfect and filled up Kyungsoo so well, so much that Kyungsoo wasn’t even able to form coherent thoughts anymore, drowned by the pleasure and just wanting the two cocks inside him more and more.

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he could get anymore gayer but if it weren’t for the cock in his mouth, he’d literally be screaming out loud to the world how much he loved dicks inside him.

Baekhyun laid down on the bed on his side right next to Kyungsoo, his face lined up against Kyungsoo’s. If it weren’t for the dick in Kyungsoo’s mouth, Baekhyun would have kissed him but instead, he nuzzled his face against Kyungsoo’s neck and inhaled.

“You’re doing so well,” Baekhyun complimented, resting half of his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “-and you look so cute too taking two dicks in you. Do you like this, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo was too delirious in the haze of pleasure and getting literally fucked open to respond to Baekhyun coherently. Kyungsoo’s eyes were heavy and half-open. His dark brown pupils were mostly behind his eyelids, his eyes having rolled back into his head.

Although, Kyungsoo did make some noises to notify that he did somewhat understood what Baekhyun was saying. The noises Kyungsoo made were muffled and sound choked, mostly coming from his throat stuffed with a cock in it, sending Sehun into a frenzy.

Sehun held the side of Kyungsoo’s head down with his hands below him and relentlessly fucked into Kyungsoo’s mouth, apologizing as he did so because Sehun knew he was unable to take it slow and easy anymore.

Kyungsoo was no longer able to breathe from his stuffed mouth, only able to breathe through his nose as his eyes watered and snot began to drool out from his nose due to the irritation of having something shoved down his throat.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Baekhyun comforted, rubbing Kyungsoo’s cheek and giggling slightly, poking the distension formed on Kyungsoo’s neck, which was the result of having Sehun’s dick in his mouth.

Baekhyun removed Kyungsoo’s hand gripping onto the bed sheets, taking Kyungsoo’s hand into his own as he intertwined their fingers with each other.

“Relax,” Baekhyun hushed, pressing kisses to Kyungsoo’s bulging cheek and smirking as he too caught the view of his boyfriend fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. “You’re doing great baby,” Baekhyun praised Sehun, rubbing on Sehun’s hip with his free hand.

Baekhyun lifted his head slightly to look at Chanyeol further down, pounding into Kyungsoo sharply and also rhythmically. Chanyeol fucking Kyungsoo was the main source of noises inside the room at the time, whatnot with the squelching sounds and the noise of skin slapping against skin due to how hard Chanyeol was screwing Kyungsoo.

They were all there gathered with their dicks out for this moment to help Kyungsoo celebrate his 21st birthday and lose his virginity, which had just happened less than half an hour ago.

For Kyungsoo, it wasn’t just another milestone in his life and an extra candle on his birthday cake compared to last year. Figuratively, he felt like he had ascended into pure bliss and was born again. Sex was great indeed and Kyungsoo never felt prouder to be an advocate of such.

“You’re good,” Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo on the cheek, still lying down next to Kyungsoo, “You look perfect taking my boyfriend’s cock in your mouth. If only you could see how Chanyeol is fucking you too. You always wanted him, didn’t you? You’re getting all your birthday wishes right at this moment. Luck you, Kyungsoo.”

With that being said, Baekhyun reached for the tube of lube, strewn somewhere on the mattress after the last person who had used it. Baekhyun lubed up his cock, tugging onto the sex organ, giving it slow and languid strokes as he laid his head to the side to watch Kyungsoo deliriously take two cocks from both ends of his person.

When Baekhyun felt himself growing hard and his cock swelling from the erection happening, he guided Kyungsoo’s hand to his lubed up cock. Baekhyun touched himself through Kyungsoo’s hand, doing as he normally would when masturbating.

Baekhyun liked feeling the sensation around the head of his cock and the first few inches of his length, so he focused Kyungsoo’s fingers around that area. Baekhyun littered Kyungsoo’s neck with kisses and guided the latter’s hand until Kyungsoo seemed to know how to exactly move his hands for Baekhyun’s pleasure.

Then, Baekhyun released his hand from Kyungsoo’s, letting Kyungsoo move on his own autonomously. Baekhyun rested his head against Kyungsoo’s and moaned in the latter’s ear, thrusting his hips up into Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo was occupied with the three cocks that he completely neglected his own, erect and sore, tucked to the right and curled up to his stomach. It would still be a while until Kyungsoo got to cum though.

Sehun was the first to finish, pulling out of Kyungsoo’s mouth when he felt his orgasm coming. Sehun got off of Kyungsoo and kneeled to the side of his head, hovering above Kyungsoo with his cock just inches from Kyungsoo’s face.

“I’m going to cum,” Sehun announced to the whole room but no one seemed to reply him at all.

Kyungsoo couldn’t talk yet and Baekhyun and Chanyeol were too busy with their dicks to bother too.

The warning was there but Kyungsoo lacked experience in this part still and he learned how painful and stinging it was to have cum land in his eyes, when Sehun finally came all over his face, sliding his softening cock and smearing cum on Kyungsoo’s face like a face cream.

Sehun rolled over to the empty side of the bed, resting there and panting to catch his breath with his head pressed against the wall behind and one foot on the carpeted floor off the bed.

“Wait, Chanyeol. Stop,” Baekhyun spoke up, removing Kyungsoo’s hand from his cock so he could lift himself up on the bed. Baekhyun then tapped Chanyeol on the shoulder.

Chanyeol was confused. His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was scrunched up from all the straining and thrusting he was doing but he did stop upon instruction, his cock slipping out from Kyungsoo as he pulled back.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol groaned, releasing his hold on Kyungsoo’s ankles too, visibly frustrated because he didn’t understand what Baekhyun was up to when he was so in the moment.

Kyungsoo was beginning to come back to reality from the haze of pleasure he experienced earlier. Blood was also beginning to rush back to his legs and he was able to feel them again after Chanyeol had yanked them from him above his head.

Even with his mouth free from a cock now, Kyungsoo hadn’t actually started to talk yet. Kyungsoo was fully aware of what was going on and what exactly it was he was experiencing, although he still felt like he was going through it all in a state of limbo.

“Chanyeol, get under Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun instructed, “-Kyungsoo, get on top of Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol muttered a low “yeah” and shifted, moving up on the bed so he was lying down on his back on the mattress. Chanyeol was a bit too tall for Kyungsoo’s bed so he had to push himself further up closer to the headboard

Kyungsoo simply did as he was told to do and with some assistance from Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and even Sehun, Kyungsoo was able to move and sit on top of Chanyeol even when his limbs felt like jelly and his brain was slow from being fucked out so well already.

Sitting on top of and straddling Chanyeol’s waist, Kyungsoo pressed his hands to Chanyeol’s toned and muscular chest for some leverage to lift his ass up and impale himself back down on Chanyeol’s cock.

Kyungsoo mewled, biting his lower lip with his eyes closed, feeling a shiver run down his spine when he felt the bliss of ecstasy that was the head of Chanyeol’s large cock stretching the rim of his entrance one more.

It was just the tip and yet Kyungsoo was already trembling in this position.

Chanyeol too assisted Kyungsoo to sit down on his cock by guiding his hips down, as Kyungsoo pressed his weight down to engulf Chanyeol’s cock inside him completely.

Kyungsoo felt inexplicably full and even bloated somewhat to have all of Chanyeol inside him. In this position, Kyungsoo could also even feel Chanyeol’s balls rubbing against the back of his ass.

Kyungsoo attempted to ride Chanyeol’s cock and that did work for just over a minute before his arms and his legs gave way, causing Kyungsoo to collapse on top of Chanyeol’s chest with the latter’s cock still embedded deep in his ass.

Baekhyun who was lying on the bed beside Chanyeol, watching the whole thing, giggled and told Chanyeol, “Looks like you’ll just have to fuck him like that. You have to commend him for trying though.”

“Fine,” Chanyeol grunted, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hips on either side with strong hands before he proceeded to persistently fuck into Kyungsoo from below.

Chanyeol’s thrusts were sloppy and his breathing was getting jagged and uneven as he mercilessly pounded into Kyungsoo, pushing Kyungsoo’s hip down further seated onto his groin.

Kyungsoo remained limp, lying on top of Chanyeol’s cock, unable to form any comprehensible thoughts, completely wrecked from the hard fucking he was getting. Kyungsoo was only able to rest his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and whimper like a sobbing child, although he was far from being upset despite how he sounded like.

It was in the middle of winter and Kyungsoo’s room wasn’t that warm either but with everything going in there, all the participants felt hot and sweaty due to their vigorous activities. It was both literally and figuratively getting steamy in Kyungsoo’s room. 

Bored of just watching and stroking himself off, Baekhyun decided it was time he got his dick inside Kyungsoo too since he was the only one there who hadn’t had that opportunity yet.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun cooed, tapping Kyungsoo’s head limp on Chanyeol shoulder, “Suck me off, please.”

Kyungsoo hummed what sounded like a short reply, acknowledging he understood what Baekhyun was telling him. Kyungsoo nodded too, giving his consent and managed to move his head to Baekhyun’s hips now aligned with his face.

  


Baekhyun knelt in front of Kyungsoo, helping guide his cock between Kyungsoo’s plump lips with a gentle hand placed behind Kyungsoo’s head, lightly pulling onto Kyungsoo’s short hair. Kyungsoo held onto Baekhyun’s hips with a hand for some support to keep his head up.

“There you go. So good,” Baekhyun complimented, rubbing Kyungsoo’s head as he lightly thrust into the latter’s mouth, also helping to support Kyungsoo’s head up.

Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down on Baekhyun’s cock, trying to find a matching rhythm with Baekhyun’s thrusts.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol from directly below Kyungsoo was actually getting a similar view to what Kyungsoo was getting; which was the upskirt- with a lack of skirt- view of Baekhyun getting his dick sucked off by Kyungsoo.

From such a position and with such a sight, Chanyeol felt almost as if he was in Kyungsoo’s shoes and he didn’t really know how to feel about that.

Chanyeol didn’t say anything but Baekhyun seemed to notice when Chanyeol stopped mid-thrust to stare awkwardly up at Baekhyun from below Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, Chanyeol, but we’ll have to share Kyungsoo for now,” Baekhyun teased, stilling his hips for a moment before pushing them back towards Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Chanyeol didn’t really mind Baekhyun at all; although he did question sometimes why Kyungsoo was even good friends with Baekhyun when they didn’t even seem similar, or that was just what Chanyeol thought.

Ignoring Baekhyun’s teasing; Chanyeol continued to fuck Kyungsoo again, pulling Kyungsoo’s hips down with his arms to match his thrusts as he chased his orgasm which he could feel coming soon. The stimulation was duller with the condom on but it did help him last longer, knowing he wouldn’t have lasted this long especially with such a tight heat and ass on his cock.

Baekhyun then turned to Sehun who was still resting near the edge of the bed to give them extra room on the mattress.

“You can’t get it up yet, can’t you?” Baekhyun stated, knowing Sehun wouldn’t be able to achieve another erection for at least up to half an hour after he had just cum, which was just less than ten minutes ago.

“Nah, not yet,” Sehun shook his head, affirming Baekhyun’s words.

“I want you to suck off Kyungsoo then. You fucked his face and he sucked your dick. At least help him cum,” Baekhyun ordered.

“Alright,” Sehun agreed compliantly, moving from his spot on the bed to where Kyungsoo was. 

However, it wasn’t quite possible for Sehun to actually do so in such a position where Kyungsoo was on his stomach, on top of Chanyeol and getting his ass railed from below.

Kyungsoo’s neglected and hard cock had been squashed between his and Chanyeol’s own body, where it remained ignored and untouched throughout most of the gangbang session.

“Baek,” Sehun called out for his boyfriend, Baekhyun, who was still occupied fucking the same mouth he too had been earlier on, “-I can’t do it like this.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun turned to look at Sehun with flushed cheeks and hair loose all over his face, “Turn Kyungsoo over then. Let him lie on his back on Chanyeol.”

“Oh, right,” Sehun realized that too and had to enlist Chanyeol’s help to stop for a moment as they both flipped Kyungsoo over onto on his back.

In this new position, Kyungsoo was laying down with his back pressed to Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun was still kneeling beside Kyungsoo’s head and Sehun was now aligned with Kyungsoo’s hips and cock, somewhere at the middle of the bed.

Once everyone was settled in this new arrangement, Baekhyun yanked Kyungsoo’s head to the side again, pulling by Kyungsoo’s hair so he could resume sucking Baekhyun’s cock. Instead of just using his hands to pull Kyungsoo’s head, Baekhyun also placed a hand behind Kyungsoo’s nape, tenderly rubbing and caressing Kyungsoo there to encourage him.

Because of the movements and the new position, Chanyeol’s cock had slipped out of Kyungsoo and he had to guide his member back inside again with his fingers to find Kyungsoo’s gaping hole too because he couldn’t see much in this new position.

There wasn’t much of a difference with how he needed to thrust inside Kyungsoo like this, although he did miss being able to see Kyungsoo’s face scrunch up in pleasure at having two cocks drilling him from both ends. Kyungsoo looked absolutely adorable with a cock in his mouth, even if it wasn’t his own and Baekhyun’s instead.

It wasn’t too bad though; at least Chanyeol could bury his face in Kyungsoo’s neck like this and bite down on the supple and sensitive flesh there, with the aim to leave a hickey there to mark Kyungsoo and exert his dominance against the other men there vying for Kyungsoo too.

Meanwhile, Sehun was also on his knees on the mattress, hovering his face and head above Kyungsoo’s cock which was leaking pre-cum and looking very red and swollen from the neglect.

Sehun sucked on a finger before running it along the length of Kyungsoo’s cock from base to tip, teasing the mushroom-like head with the pads of his finger as he smeared the pre-cum leaking through the slit.

Kyungsoo shivered and emitted a noise that sounded like a whine when Sehun began playing with his cock. Sehun liked to think that he had caused that but it was a bit hard to tell while Kyungsoo was taking two cocks in him at the same time.  


Not wanting to lose to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Sehun began planting kisses around Kyungsoo’s crotch area in such proximity where his lips weren’t touching it but Kyungsoo was able to feel Sehun’s warm breath radiating on his cock.

Then, Sehun stuck his tongue out and began giving flicking licks up the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock, all the way from the balls up the length and towards the head. It was a bit of a challenge when Chanyeol’s cock was just so close nearby, fucking into Kyungsoo’s ass just below his cock. There was a lot of movement which hindered Sehun a little but he chose to ignore that.

Sehun repeated that a few times before finally taking Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth, easily fitting the length down his mouth and his throat as if to reciprocate for earlier on. Sehun wasn’t hesitant to deepthroat Kyungsoo’s cock all at once, letting Kyungsoo squirm at the flood of sensations which now included his cock getting an inner throat massage.

Obviously, Baekhyun had been training Sehun well enough such that a feat like deepthroating became an easy and normal fit for him. Kyungsoo was very thankful to Baekhyun for that now even if he didn’t know it yet.

Baekhyun was the next to cum and he had announced that coming to the whole room before asking Kyungsoo if he would like it if Baekhyun came inside his mouth. Kyungsoo was eager to taste cum in his mouth because he didn’t get the opportunity from Sehun earlier on.

Looking above up at Baekhyun with pupils blown wide from all the fucking, with his mouth still stuffed with Baekhyun’s cock and his cheeks hollowed out, Kyungsoo nodded and affirmed his consent to Baekhyun.

“You’re such a good cock slut,” Baekhyun cackled, complimenting Kyungsoo before thrusting into the latter’s mouth a few more times, moaning out loud when he finally came down Kyungsoo’s throat, keeping his cock in there as it sputtered cum, continuing to twitch for a little while more inside Kyungsoo’s warm and wet mouth.

Kyungsoo swallowed down the cum inside his mouth and Baekhyun hadn’t actually expected him to do so. Then again, knowing Kyungsoo’s obsession with sex and cocks, it wasn’t really a surprise either.

Baekhyun continued to praise and compliment Kyungsoo even when he pulled out, wiping away the drips of his semen that spilled from the sides of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Baekhyun stroked Kyungsoo’s hair and on his nape, where Kyungsoo fell into his touch and sounded almost as if he was purring into Baekhyun’s hand.

There wasn’t much Baekhyun could do about Sehun’s cum which was drying off and crusting on Kyungsoo’s face but they could just take care of that later on.

Baekhyun didn’t forget to stop and encourage Sehun too, who was still busy sucking Kyungsoo’s dick off, before collapsing onto the mattress, catching his breath and letting the others proceed about their business.

Due to how sensitive and how heightened Kyungsoo’s senses were from everything that had played out that evening, it didn’t take long before he too came once he given the much-awaited stimulation on his cock.

When Kyungsoo’s cock began to twitch in his mouth and his hips began to tremble, Sehun knew it was the cue meaning Kyungsoo was about to cum. Sehun pulled away at the last moments, hoping he could avoid it, only to end up having Kyungsoo’s cum spurting up into his face and down his chin.

Baekhyun saw this and chuckled a bit before pulling Sehun into his arms so they could lie down and cuddle with each other while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were still having a go at it.

With the way Kyungsoo’s muscles and walls clenched down on Chanyeol’s pounding cock inside him when he came, Chanyeol wasn’t going to last any longer too.

Chanyeol’s breathing was labored and he was groaning rather loudly too as his peak approached. Kyungsoo, almost bent in half on top of him was shrieking in a rather high pitch that was unlike his usual lower speaking voice.

Chanyeol was literally fucking Kyungsoo so good that he even forgot his usual composure and character, at that moment.

With one hard and final thrust, Chanyeol came in the condom, inside Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was tired and already beginning to feel sleepy from the post-orgasm fatigue he was used to experiencing. Kyungsoo was the same too, although he admittedly was the most tired out person in the room that evening.

“Good job, everyone,” Baekhyun complimented, cuddling with Sehun on their sides as the smaller spoon.

“Yeah,” Sehun mentioned, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo was still unable to talk although his mouth was half-open, drooling saliva and his eyes were unfocused and lidded. He was so utterly fucked out that he wasn’t able to function normally for a bit more.

Chanyeol helped a limp Kyungsoo off of him and onto the mattress below, making sure Kyungsoo’s head landed and was properly rested on a clean pillow.

Only then, Chanyeol removed the condom from over his softening cock, making sure to properly do so to avoid spills before tying it up into a knot.

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol concernedly asked, rubbing Kyungsoo on the arm.

“-good,” Kyungsoo managed to say, lightly nodding his head with heavy eyes.

“You did well. Happy birthday, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol smiled, brushing away Kyungsoo’s bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead before planting a kiss on Kyungsoo’s blushing cheek.

Kyungsoo smiled back, too tired to say anything, although he certainly did enjoy every moment of it. He was satisfied.

“Just lie down alright, we’ll take care of everything,” Chanyeol assured.

With that being said, Chanyeol got off the bed and left the room to head to the washroom. Sehun too got off the bed and began picking up the mess they left behind on the floors and the mattress which were littered with clothes and condom wrappers.

Baekhyun moved over to cuddle Kyungsoo, asking him if his body was sore and offered to massage the said parts so he wouldn’t be in too much pain the next day.

Chanyeol later returned from the washroom with a warm wet towel which he used to wipe and clean off Kyungsoo before finishing up the job with a dry clean towel. Kyungsoo was too tired and spent out to shower but if he had wanted to, they would have been happy to help him with that too.

After Sehun had picked up and sorted everyone’s clothes out, he helped Kyungsoo get dressed again and asked if Kyungsoo would still like to have the birthday cake he bought, which was currently sitting inside the fridge.

Kyungsoo was tired and half-asleep but it was still his birthday and he had wonderful people with him in the room, who had helped him lose his virginity. Because of that, Kyungsoo said yes and they decided to hold the party in Chanyeol’s room because Kyungsoo’s room and his bed especially could use a cleaning after the gangbang.

Sehun and Baekhyun took the cake and drinks out from the bridge, bringing it into Chanyeol’s room so they could have a mini birthday party, eating the cake and drinking some beer together but fully dressed and with their dicks in their pants this time.

Kyungsoo fell asleep halfway through the mini party. Quietly and gently, they helped tuck Kyungsoo in Chanyeol’s bed before leaving the room and turning off the lights, not wanting to wake him up so he could rest properly.

Sehun and Baekhyun had brought gifts when they came over but since they were too busy fucking Kyungsoo, they didn’t have the opportunity to give it to him. So before they left, Sehun and Baekhyun dropped off the gifts with Chanyeol to pass to Kyungsoo and a message to ask Kyungsoo to read their texts when he woke up.

**

Kyungsoo woke up rather late the next morning on a Sunday, later than what he was used to even for a weekend. Fully rested after yesterday, the first thought that came across Kyungsoo’s mind when he woke up was the recollection of last night and what exactly went on.

Kyungsoo then also realized that he wasn’t on his own bed and in his own room but in Chanyeol’s instead. If this was Kyungsoo’s room, he knew his phone would be there on the nightstand but it clearly wasn’t.

Remembering how he ended up there too, Kyungsoo hasted to get out of bed to look for Chanyeol who was nowhere to be seen.

Leaving Chanyeol’s room which was just right beside his own, Kyungsoo found Chanyeol in the living room on the couch, typing out what appeared to be an assignment on his laptop.

After greeting Chanyeol briefly, Kyungsoo went back to his room to grab his phone, expecting to see texts from Baekhyun and Sehun, which he promptly replied to.

Baekhyun quickly replied to the texts too as he was online at the time and was discussing meeting up with each other again when Chanyeol appeared at Kyungsoo’s door, leaning his side on the door frame.

Looking up from his phone when he noticed Chanyeol there, Kyungsoo acknowledged Chanyeol’s presence with a quick, “Oh, hey.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol replied, smiling to himself as he strode over the carpet to stand in front of Kyungsoo, towering him by a good five inches at least.  
  
“So, how do you feel?” Chanyeol asked.

“I feel great,” Kyungsoo gushed, smiling wide as he looked up towards Chanyeol, “Thank you for last night, Chanyeol. I really had a good time and I feel like we should do it again sometime. How about you? Did you enjoy it too?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol agreed with an exuberant expression which was typical of him, “In fact, last night got me thinking about some things too. It had something to do with this mutual crush on each other that we seem to have.”

“Yeah, what is it?” Kyungsoo questioned, eager to listen to what Chanyeol had to say.

“I know this is a bit unorthodox considering how we’re getting here but would you like to go on a date with me? It’ll just be the both of us this time. We can invite Sehun and Baekhyun if you want but for now, I just want it to be both of us. What do you think about that?” Chanyeol suggested, grinning with his dimples exposed.

“Yeah, we kind of skipped a few steps since we already live together and now had sex with each other but sure, I’d be happy to go on a date with you,” Kyungsoo agreed, laughing a little, “Sehun and Baekhyun can join next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hajinnie)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hajinnie)


End file.
